I Always Win
by The Prussian Duelist
Summary: Izaya has been caught and disarmed by Shizuo. Slash. Izaya X Shizuo


I had him against the alley wall, that annoying ever-present switchblade out of his reach behind me, my hand gripped in his collar. It was hard to believe it would all be over in a moment or so. My enemy, the annoying flea, would never disgrace the streets of 'Bukuro again. He wouldn't disgrace anyone's streets.

"Shizu-chan, you're not playing fair," the flea still had the annoying calm, smug tone. But I saw the fear in his eyes. He had nothing with which to protect himself. I was half-tempted to smile. Here was the demise that this good-for-nothing _flea _deserved! This would be it. This would be the end. And I was almost proud to be the cause of it! "What? No shouting? Why, you disappoint me, my monster," he laughed. But the flea sounded apprehensive now, worried.

My grip tightened on his collar. I would throw him and hope for his end, but I knew he would just land on his feet and either dart away or at me. He was probably just about insane enough to do the latter, I was sure. I brought my free hand back, fisting it and scowling around my broken cigarette, sunglasses slipping down my nose as I glowered poisonously at the annoyance I had against the wall...

xXxXx

He drew his arm back, and he certainly wore an expression the meant business. So I weighed my options. The Monster of Ikebukuro could break my skull with those brutish hands of his, and I rather liked my skull as it was, I admit.

We were extremely close, probably due to my lack of weapon. My hands were limp at my sides. What could I do with just these two hands? I was up against a Neanderthal, as it was, and I excelled in speed, not strength.

I looked into his eyes. The idea was unsavory. Disgusting. But it would more than confuse him, he'd loosen his grip, I could get away, I would live... hopefully. One could never tell with my monster, Shizu-chan. And if I _did _get away, I'd never allow myself to be caught and disarmed like this again, to be certain

I had a few seconds in which to decide my course of action. I wasn't smiling and it made Shizu-chan pause as our eyes locked. Disgusting as it would be, it seemed my best bet. After all, even kneeing Shizu-chan hadn't helped in the past, which left it as, not only my best bet, but my only option... so...

xXxXx

The flea flattened his hands against the wall behind him, pushing against it and, before I could react, he had bent his head towards me. His lips collided with mine. His- he-

I released him, stepping back with the expression you saw on people before they were hit by cars; people who were not me, anyhow. The second I let him go, he darted off, leaving his switchblade behind and putting as much distance between us as possible. Meanwhile, my rage built. That disgusting flea had kissed me?

He was already around the corner, I knew I'd never catch him now, but that didn't stop me from running in that general direction, pulling a yellow cement pole from the alleyway's asphalt.

"IIIII-ZAYYYYY-AAAAAA!" I shouted.

xXxXx

It had worked. My stomach alerted me of its dislike of that course of action, but it had worked. Shizuo had allowed me to escape. I darted around a few corners, then leaned up against the wall, one hand over my stomach and the other over my mouth. Kissing monsters hadn't been on today's schedule. This would put me off my day, to be sure.

Shizu-chan ran past, pole raised over his head threateningly. I glanced around the corners to watch him raging through the sidestreets and alleys with something akin to fondness. I hated him for being unpredictable, it angered me that I could not read his moves, his thoughts... but he had reacted just as I had predicted when it came to that kiss. Exactly so.

I do love when my plans come together so nicely.

I headed back to the alley where I had been disarmed, that switchblade was a favorite of mine after all.

xXxXx

After a few good hours, I had calmed down... mostly. I felt as though the flea were watching me, spying on me from somewhere nearby. I knew, without checking, that he had retrieved his weapon- it was just like him to go back to where I had been about to end him and assert his victory be reclaiming the knife of his.

I lit a cigarette absently, leaning up against the nearest building. I had dropped the pole nearby and was just... trying to ignore the presence of the parasite. I knew he was nearby. What? Did he want to gloat about his getting away?

It's almost humorous. He accused me of not playing fair, then he himself cheated. He saw everything as a game, didn't he?

I brought the cigarette to my lips, but found it missing. I glanced around in mild confusion. There was a head of dishevelled black hair with a fur-rimmed coat a short distance away, cigarette in hand. Izaya smiled over his shoulder at me, cheeky as any parasite could be. He expected me to give chase...

xXxXx

Playing Tag with Shizu-chan is always fun! I always win! I crushed the cigarette under my foot and glanced at the blond monster a second time, raising an eyebrow at him, smirk in place. He sighed, taking off his sunglasses and putting them in his vest pocket, "IIIIII-ZAYYYYYY-AAAAAA!" he shouted at me, as expected.

The people around me immediately began to scatter. The game was on. Everything was normal, once again. If only I could forget that disgusting... but not at all unpleasant kiss.

Perhaps Shizu-chan had hit me after all? There did seem to be something wrong with my head...


End file.
